Trunks
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: Set after the Cell saga after the battle Vegeta is still the Prince of All Pricks but that changes once little Trunks grows. Depending on where it goes, it may turn into a B/V most likely hence the rating but for now it's just Trunks affect on Vegeta.


Disclaimer: I wish it was but DBZ is not mine…if it were Veggie would have his own spin off.

Bulma Briefs sat on the porch of Capsule Corp watching as a little lavender haired three year old struggled to sit still. Giggling to herself at her son's antics, Bulma reached down to ruffle her child's hair before starting his lessons again.

"Okay Trunksy just a little bit more and then you can go play."

Trunks stopped wiggling in his seat looking up at his mother with big blue eyes, "Otay momma Tunks relly."

Bulma smiled to herself after seeing the determined look cross over Trunks' face.

"Alright sweetie I'll start off easy. What's your name?"

"Tunks Beef," Trunks replied with a toothy smirk.

_Good enough,_ Bulma thought as she continued her questioning. "Alright little man what's your momma's name?"

"Buma Beefs."

Bulma laughed aloud listening to her son struggling with their last name. "What's your papa's name?"

"Veheta, Pince of all Sayins," Trunks replied mimicking his father by crossing his arms across his chest.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat as she watched her son. The little guy looked just like his arrogant father who at the moment was doing a great job of ignoring them by stretching on the lawn in front of them. Bulma sighed as she watched her "mate" exercise on the lawn. He always called her that but never told her what it meant. Staring at the man who she both loved with all her heart but hated in the next breath, Bulma didn't notice Trunks move until he was standing in her view. Looking questioningly down at her son, she saw the determination in his eyes as her reverted the conversation into his questioning.

"Momma papa pince?" the little boy asked as he stared up at his mother. Receiving only a nod as an answer, Trunks turned away from his mother to stare at his sire. "Papa stong momma. Tunks gonna be stong like papa." With that the little boy took off across the yard, half running half flying.

Halfway through a back flip, Vegeta sensed a strong ki approaching him. Turning around to question the intruder, Vegeta saw his son standing on the grass beside him hands fisted on his hips. Avoiding the smirk that tried to creep on his face, he looked down his nose at his son, "What do you want brat?"

"Tunks want tain wit papa. Tunks gon be stong pince like papa," Trunks said smiling up at his father.

Vegeta stared at his son for a while before turning his attention to his blue-haired mate sitting across the lawn. Anger engulfed him as he stared at the dumbstruck woman. "WOMAN!!! Why the hell did you tell the damned brat to come here? Get him the hell away from me!!!"

Bulma's mouth opened wide in anger as she listened to the hurtful words come from the father of her child. Rage was boiling in her like never before as she watched Vegeta look back down at her son. Standing quickly from her chair ready to berate him for his words, Bulma was cut off by her son's quiet voice. All happiness and cheer was missing from his tone as his little body trembled.

"Papa, why call Tunks bad word?" Trunks asked with his head hanging low. The tremors in his body were becoming more violent as flares of energy could be seen coursing around his body. "Why papa? Don't papa want Tunks?"

Soon the tears began falling from the little boy's eyes as he struggled for control of his emotions. Raising his head slowly to stare his father in the eyes, Trunks wiped the tears from his face. "Fine papa. Tunks go way from you. Tunks don't want papa hate Tunks."

Vegeta stood stock still as he watched the little wannabe warrior turn from him and run across the lawn. Mouth agape Vegeta just stood there replaying his son's words over and over in his head. _Don't papa want Tunks…Tunks go way from you. Tunks don't want papa hate Tunks._ The words brought about foul memories for the Prince as he stood in the lawn. ~_A short purple and white figure hovering over a beaten little boy. Blood being choked up by the little child as he struggled to hide the tears in his eyes. "See my little chibi ouji. Your father did this to you. He is the one who brought you here. He didn't want you my little prince. But I do."~_Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories Vegeta watched as his woman jumped down from the porch at a run, screaming their son's name.

Bulma ran for her son trying to reach him before he ran into the street and into traffic. Screaming his name, she watched as her little man stopped running and turned to her.

Catching him in her arms, Bulma hugged him to her chest. "Trunks don't you ever run away like that again. You scared mommy."

Burying his head in her breast Trunks openly sobbed as his mother rocked him gently.

"Momma, why papa no want Tunks? Why papa no wuv us?"

"Shh baby it's okay. Momma loves Trunks and Trunks loves momma that's all we need," Bulma cooed as she stood to bring her son in the house. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked over at the spot where her mate had been standing only to find him missing.

**·~·**


End file.
